


skirtnap

by nihilisum



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Image, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Cat Ears, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fishnets, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Maid Sapnap, Maid dress, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Self Confidence Issues, Shameless Smut, Skirts, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Stockings, Thighs, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, bonus chapter 6: sapnap tops wearing the maid dress oooo spicy oooo, haha catboy maidnap go brrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisum/pseuds/nihilisum
Summary: one donation in particular made sapnap perk up."everyone say, thank you, dream," the robotic voice announced, following from a twenty dollar donation.chat flooded with messages saying exactly that, sapnap smirking as he watched it."if you don't know, dream and i made a bet about the skirt in the last mcc game," he laughed in shame, scratching at his cheek. "i said i could rank higher than him individually, and, well, we can see how that went... shut up, karl, it was close!"karl exclaimed as he hit sapnap's minecraft character with his bone, "bonk! what the honk were you thinking challenging dream?""it was a 600 coin difference! that's hardly a loss," sapnap argued, hitting him back."oh, in no way is you in a skirt and pantyhose a loss for any of us," karl sneered, running away in game. "right, chat? right? yeah, let's all thank dream. thank you, dream!"or the one where sapnap becomes dream's personal dress up doll.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 147
Kudos: 1555





	1. Chapter 1

"fit check! fit check!"

sapnap inched closer and closer to the field of view of his camera, the muscles in his cheeks twitching out of his control as he could not mask his bashfulness. 

the messages of his twitch chat zoomed quicker than they ever done before, and his viewer count topped even his minecraft championship streams. those two things made his tummy flutter, a kaleidoscope of nervous laughter pouring out from his anxiously bitten lips. 

who could blame him? sapnap hardly liked turning his camera on to show just his face, now he was going even further out of his comfort zone to show the rest of his body, in clothes he had never worn before. 

as he got closer into the frame, the excited noises of karl came through his headset, the older boy on call with him. sapnap glanced over at his other monitor and smirked, seeing karl's rosy face, expression painted with shock and sitting in the palms of his hands.

sapnap stood there in front of his camera, most of his body visible, in one of his white sweatshirts keeping his upper body snug, and a pleated red tartan skirt fraying over his pantyhose covered thighs. 

"karl~," he sang flirtatiously, giggling in amusement as karl simpered back at him. 

"why do you actually look... good?" karl snorted, covering the bottom half of his face with the collar of his sweater.

"what's that supposed to mean? 'course i look good," sapnap bantered back, playing with the edges of the skirt and gazing at himself through his screen.

sapnap blinked from his shoulders all the way down to his knees, the skirts ending just above them. his sweatshirt hugged his body and was tucked slightly into the belted skirt, the drawstrings dangling over his chest. he had been unsure about it at first, thinking about taking the title of spineless coward and backing out from the bet he had lost, but now that he saw himself and fidgeted around his room in the outfit, he... didn't feel so bad.

in fact, sapnap felt... good about himself, which wasn't a common feeling he really felt.

"you finna make me act up, sapnap," karl joked sleazily, breaking him out of the trance he had with his own image. 

"shut up, karl," sapnap laughed, glancing back at the screen that displayed karl and laughing harder when the boy wiggled his eyebrows.

"chat's going insane," karl murmured, leaning forward towards his screen. "almost a hundred thousand viewers all because you're wearing a skirt."

"almost a hundred thousand people are looking at me wearing a skirt," sapnap breathed, his cheeks pinking as he was hit with the realisation. "no pressure or anything, right, karl?"

"right!" grinned karl, making sapnap roll his eyes.

"skirtnap, skirtnap, skirtnap," sapnap mumbled under his breath, reading as much of the chat as he physically could, his lips quirking up as he spotted rather thirsty messages flying up and up and away from his vision. "sapnap in a skirt, what will he do?" he read, giggling in between.

"look hot as h.e. double hockey stick, is what he'll do!" karl yelled as he was further from his mic, the stream picking it up though just as easy.

"i think that's enough of that," sapnap laughed, flustered and readjusting his stream so that his face cam minimised back into the corner of the screen, revealing his minecraft game. from then on, he continued around the dream smp server with karl, idly reading chat and answering donations.

they flew on from then on, the robot voice voicing the embarrassing messages and making sapnap chuckle. some things about worshipping skirtnap, various ones complimenting him, from cute, to criminally sexy, coming in to arrest him and making him place his hands on his head.

one in particular made sapnap perk up.

"everyone say, thank you, dream," the robotic voice announced, following from a twenty dollar donation. 

chat flooded with messages saying exactly that, sapnap smirking as he watched it.

"if you don't know, dream and i made a bet about the skirt in the last mcc game," he laughed in shame, scratching at his cheek. "i said i could rank higher than him individually, and, well, we can see how that went... shut up, karl, it was close!"

karl exclaimed as he hit sapnap's minecraft character with his bone, "bonk! what the honk were you thinking challenging dream?"

"it was a 600 coin difference! that's hardly a loss," sapnap argued, hitting him back.

"oh, in no way is you in a skirt and pantyhose a loss for _any_ of us," karl sneered, running away in game. "right, chat? right? yeah, let's all thank dream. thank you, dream!"

sapnap huffed but couldn't help smiling. the chat had morphed into thanking dream to exclaiming his name, fans screaming as they noticed that he was there, viewing the stream with them.

" _you're welcome, ex-dee_ ," sapnap read in a bratty tone, catching the message dream sent and scoffing. "of course, dream's watching, guys, he wanted to see me in a skirt so desperately that he even brought them for me too!" he cried in an accusing tone.

karl gasped in his ear and then began giggling immaturely, his cheeks blushing pink. "dream...!" he scolded playfully through a disbelieved gasp. "that's a bit weirdchamp if you ask me. can we get some weirdchamps in the chat, guys?"

if he had shocked his viewers before, he had done it now. his chat was an abundance of keyboard smashes and other exclamations. sapnap had never seen his viewers in such a mess before, and that was something, considering how frequently crazy he and karl acted when streaming together, and how many questionable sentences came out from his mouth especially.

sapnap's cheeks remained pink and trained on his screen for a moment as he thought. he hadn't anticipated the knock on his door as he hadn't ordered anything in the passed few weeks, so imagine the shock he felt when he opened the mystery parcel and found the skirt and pair of tights neatly placed inside of a ribbon with a letter slotted beneath it, signed with dream's signature smiley face.

_you'd better look pretty for me on stream, sapnap. i'll be watching._

trust dream to still be weirdly ominous while forcing him into a goddamn skirt and some tights. nevertheless, his face still got warm from the dark and looming words, his legs feeling uncomfortable as he gazed down at the neatly placed pieces of clothing.

dream really was committed to the idea, wasn't he? sapnap knew he had lost the bet, but to go as far and sending him the clothes? it felt strangely intimate.

it felt like they were crossing dangerous territory in their relationship, and not just for the amusement of their fans.

"uh," karl hummed, gaining his attention again. "skirtnap and dreamnap are trending on twitter."

sapnap smiled, glancing at his third monitor. "dreamnap?" he said especially.

"dreamnap," karl confirmed, and then frowned dramatically. "are me and sapnap just old news now? dream buys him a skirt and i mean nothing to you guys?"

"wait, it's all dreamnap? always has been," sapnap joked, pausing his game to go on twitter. 

"sapnap," karl mumbled sadly. "not you too."

sapnap bit his bottom lip as he saw that the two terms were in fact trending.

skirtnap was full of screenshots of him wearing the skirt, from when he stood up and posed in the frame, to when his fingers began brushing with the ends of the material in appreciation. the pictures were clearer than others as he had maximised the camera fully, but sapnap found that he didn't mind than when he had the other times.

they were calling him pretty, and cute, and good looking, and were frothing at the mouth for him with some of the dirtier tweets. he scrolled passed those ones with a flustered smile. some screenshots focused on his thighs, others on the skirt and belt. 

tapl had retweeted some of the posts, telling him that he looked good too, and so had finnster and eret. the attention from everyone was overwhelming since sapnap often received the short end of the stick compared to his other two counterparts, but he also felt liberated and really did feel like the pretty boy they were calling him in their tweets. 

he pressed his hands down on the skirt, gaze flickering downwards. the digits of his fingers brushed against the feeling of the pantyhose too.

he felt pretty, he really did. sapnap exhaled softly. is this what it felt like to be george? his indirects were always so full of their fans calling him such words.

sapnap clicked on dreamnap. he found the same keyboard smashes that accompanied the other tag but more so over the fact that dream had sent him the outfit instead of the outfit itself. there were also tweets from dreamnotfound shippers talking about swerving lanes. sapnap couldn't help the smugness he felt reading such tweets. 

"always has been, karl," he repeated, tone exhausted as he clicked off of twitter and returned to the game.

"what about us..." karl's character crouched before sapnap, his blocky head lowering in sadness.

"you didn't send me a skirt, did you, karl?" sapnap teased, punching him away.

"but i can!"

"actually," sapnap hummed. "you sent tubbo a skirt."

"mm... nuh-uh."

"what do you mean, nuh-uh," he scoffed, punching karl away again. "send me a skirt and i'll think about it."

sapnap wasn't sure if karl replied to him, but if he did, his voice was muffled by the poke he received from teamspeak, the name popping up belonging to none other than dream.

for a reason he couldn't explain, sapnap's heart hammered in his chest from as little as just seeing his name. so he exhaled especially sharply when he saw the actual message.

_nick._

that was it, just his name, and his real one at that.

dream hardly ever called him by his real name. he had only ever done so when they were talking about something serious, otherwise it was always sapnap, or sap, and sometimes pandas.

he typed back, licking his lips. 

_yeah?_

in a split second, dream was typing back. 

_you are not going to flirt with karl while wearing the skirt that i brought you._

sapnap gulped.

_got it?_

he shifted in his chair, the movement very much visible to the camera, not to mention the almost eighty thousand people watching him, and crossed his legs over each other.

he had never sat in such a ladylike manner, and it wasn't necessarily because he was wearing the skirt either. 

the authoritative tone that was seeping through dream's passive aggressive texts was making sapnap feel weird, really weird, between his pantyhose clad thighs.

_nick? having a bit of trouble there?_

dream knew, oh, dream definitely knew just how much he was stirring sapnap up, and he was doing it on purpose too. sapnap chewed on the inside of his cheek as he glanced up at his camera, hoping the arousal and humiliation wouldn't show. the dangerous territory was being treaded on with no shame now, but he just hoped that his viewers didn't catch on to anything. 

_you really like the skirt, don't you, nick?_

sapnap blinked at the message.

_answer karl, idiot._

"sapnap!"

sapnap tore his eyes away from the monitor displaying their messages and awkwardly coughed.

"yeah? what's up?" 

"you're a little distracted," karl remarked slowly, his tone suspicious. 

"no, i'm fine!" sapnap assured, cursing inwardly at himself for being so transparent. "is just that i, uh, think i'm gonna end my stream now."

sapnap caught karl smirking at him through the camera and deliberately avoided looking as he busied himself with end the stream. though he never did take his time anyway, he said his thanks and byes quickly, and finally felt like he could breath.

"don't you dare say anything, karl," sapnap murmured, not even glimpsing at the simpering boy.

"have fun," karl sang.

"doing what?" he snapped defensively.

"oh, i think you know."

"i don't! shut up!" and with that, he left the channel, flushing red as he caught karl's burst of laughter before it cut off completely.

it didn't take long for sapnap to receive a discord call from, of course, dream. for a minute, sapnap had doubts about accepting and joining the call, but he reminded himself that this was his best friend of eight years, so they couldn't go wrong.

the feeling in his tummy churned as he accepted the call, his camera automatically appearing and picturing his flustered face. 

"dream, you better explain yourself right the heck now!" he cried, very audibly panicked. 

"i don't think you're calling the shots right now, sapnap."

sapnap unconsciously rubbed his thighs together again and tugged at the sleeves of his white sweatshirt. dream's voice was deeper than usual, as if he had just woken up, and seemed to take a hold of sapnap completely.

he looked down at the red plaid design of the skirt, beginning to fiddle with it between his fingers. 

"did you– did you just wake up?" quietly said sapnap.

he looked back up at the camera when dream didn't reply straight away.

"i woke up a while ago," he murmured, voice sounding just as raw as before. "but i'm still in bed."

sapnap looked down again. being his best friend for so long, he knew even the little things about dream. he knew that he slept shirtless, or naked, with at least one article of clothing missing. he also knew just how attractive dream looked in the mornings, often face timing him and finding him beneath his white bed covers.

such thoughts made him feel warmer in his sweatshirt, even if it was late december.

"so... um..."

there were so many ways this scenario could play out, and all of them seemed to be filthy in sapnap's perverted mind.

"stand up for me." 

sapnap looked up quickly. "s–stand up?" 

dream hummed, and it sounded so frighteningly intimate, as if sapnap was seated in his lap and his lips were brushing against the shell of his ear. dangerous territory, dangerous, dangerous territory.

"you flaunted yourself for karl–"

"i did not _flaunt_ myself for karl," sapnap scoffed, shaking his head. "we were just playing around. like we always do. like, you know, how you and _george_ do."

he said such words in the same bitter fashion that dream had done. 

"well, good to know we're on the same page of jealousy," dream sneered lightly. "come on now."

he emphasised his words particularly then, the signature phrase sounding less natural than it usually did. dream, conniving in his ways, was acting the way he was on purpose. he knew exactly how to get under his skin. 

"show me how pretty you look."

sapnap exhaled shakily as he stood up. this was going exactly how he had fantasized.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saddle up, partners, you're in for a ride 🤠✋

sapnap rarely became flustered, especially when he was in the presence of his closest friends. being arguably the most flirtatious and most daring of their group, it was more often that he was the reason for blushing cheeks and heads hung in shame.

in fact, it wasn't long ago when he had bad sputtering out incoherent babble because he wouldn't stop flirting with him and saying all the most outrageous things. that night, bad wasn't too happy after ending his stream, giving sapnap the telling off of his lifetime for acting like such a deviant.

now he wasn't sure how he liked being on the receiving side of things, with his neck flushed a shameful shade and his palms sweating all of his nerves out.

dream had told him to stand, and so he did, his skirt flaring around his thighs. he stood in front of his camera, and felt dirty. he felt like one of those cam girls who flaunted their bodies for money, perching himself over his desk so he could get a better angle of his outfit.

"bending over for me already, sapnap?"

sapnap braced the edge of his desk with both hands, and dream's laughter came through his headset, finding it funny how quickly sapnap's face dropped into offense.

"because you told me to!"

"and what? you just do what you're told? that doesn't sound like you, sapnap," dream chuckled. his voice dropped as he continued, sapnap's thighs even quivering beneath the skirt in response to what he dubbed his 'man hunt voice', the one that their stans spread all over twitter and made edits out of, "usually, you act like a rule-breaking brat."

sapnap never took heat from others. he was the type to strike back harder no matter what, or simply try to, even if that retaliation was out of reach. one might have called him petty as he wasn't fond of letting people get away with challenging his pride, which was often the reason why he and his british fraction fought so frequently.

but the heat from dream seemed to overcome him, and engulf him, making him feel weak and at his service rather than equal to him.

"i'm just playing my part for the bet!" sapnap argued, even if countering dream was like trying to cup water, what with how deeply he was getting beneath sapnap's fired up skin.

"you're not streaming anymore," dream laughed, feeling rather smug with himself. 

"yeah, so what?" sapnap said harshly. "i'm... fulfilling the bargain privately now! i just don't want to end up owing you after if you're not pleased. that's all!" 

he had no idea what he was saying as his body continued reacting so passionately to dream's presence. he was beginning to feel dizzy, the bracing of the table being more so for his own health's sake rather than accounting for his emotions.

"who knows," he continued, grumbling and glaring at the camera. "maybe you'll get me in a maid costume the next time."

dream laughed briefly through an exhale out of his nose. "you'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

sapnap scoffed. "wouldn't."

the smile was obvious in dream's voice as he returned the snipe, "would." he chuckled again. sapnap didn't know whether to feel irritated or to enjoy the little slips of laughter from him. "i'm your best friend, i can tell when you're lying."

telling when he was lying was a statement of their friendship, since everyone knew how unexpressive sapnap was in his face.

sapnap scowled and sat down in his chair. he crossed his arms and looked away, busying his eyes with following the corners of his room absentmindedly. he didn't want to give dream the benefit of having all of his attention, even if below the view of the camera was an all too different story. 

"you know everything, don't you, dream?" sapnap rolled his eyes. "'cause that's just like you, isn't it?" 

above, he was keeping his cool as best as he could, putting up a front of annoyance while chewing on the inside of his lips, while downstairs, he was hot, and tight, and trapped, and so desperately wanted to either leave the call and be free from the shackles of dream's sexy morning voice, not concerning that cunning, bitter honey tone of his words, or yank off the pantyhose to free his shamefully twitching junk.

 _god_ , sapnap thought to himself, milling through every one of his self deprecating thoughts for the situation he was in. he was awful, wasn't he? how could he be getting off on being talked down to?

"i don't know everything... though i do know you like this, even though you're trying so hard to pretend not to." 

he couldn't have been more correct in his observation. dream really was his best friend, or sapnap was somehow just painfully obvious.

"like what exactly?" _play it cool_ , sapnap told himself. "i'm just sitting here talking to you."

"oh, come on now." sapnap's arms tightened in their hold over his chest. yeah, there was no way he could play it cool anymore. "fine, if you want to keep playing coy–"

"i'm not being coy," the texan male snapped. 

dream stayed silent for a moment. sapnap thought he was lagging out of the call for a moment until he heard the rustles of bed covers, meaning he could only conclude that dream had shifted around in his bed. 

sapnap gulped. "dream...?"

"do i really have to start calling you by your real name to tame you, sapnap?"

"t–tame me?!" he sputtered out, unfolding his arms to grab at the ends of his skirt and keep it down.

dream hummed delightfully. "what do you say i add cat ears and a collar to that maid dress? the fans seem to like it too when they draw you."

sapnap was no stranger to the art of his minecraft character wearing those types of outfits. he had always seen them as fan art and only that. he never thought he would be in a situation where his internet persona and his reality would mix. neither did the thought of dream being responsible cross his mind, but as it did, he didn't find it in himself to be as uncomfortable as he thought he would be.

fans had asked him the possibility of wearing a maid dress, and he had always declined, said that there was no way. evidently, there was a way, since he was sitting there already in skirt and tights for one man, and one man only.  
  
"you'd wear a collar if i asked, right, nick?" 

sapnap's lips parted. dream's words through his headset had gotten breathy. sapnap gulped again, his neck suddenly feeling tighter as he imagined a black leather band encased around it, shining at the centre with a buckle. 

dream would take a belt from his own wardrobe, and put it on for him, sliding the leather through its buckle and tightening it for good measure, making sapnap choke on his anxious spit and cough it up over dream's hand.

his slender fingers would slither the piece through the other end of the buckle, and sapnap would be at his will entirely. he'd grasp the longer part in his palm, the veins in his hand pulsing out, and he'd tug so hard sapnap would fall from his knees and land chin first, ass up between dream's feet.

"you'd get down on your knees for me, nick, wouldn't you?"

not on his knees. sapnap would be all over the floor for him.

he bit his bottom lip, hardly remembering the camera in front of him.

"put your face in my lap."

dream would kneel down and sneer at his pathetic self. with a mockingly gentle hand, the blonde would pick his chin up from the floor and stick his thumb inside of his slobbering mouth.

his skirt seemed to flutter from the excitement that sat beneath it. 

"mewl for me to pet you between your cat ears."

dream wouldn't give him his pets, not before he did his job and serviced him.

sapnap's defences were crumbling as dream talked into his ear so closely and carefully, just like with everything dream did, with precision so he would get the very best outcome. well, it was working, if the dirty imaginations far beyond his words had anything to say about it.

"you'd do it, nick, because you – what is it you said – want to please me, right? that's why you put on the skirt and tights and did your bit on stream, all because of me, all for me."

he would. _he would, he would, he would...!_

sapnap moved to muffle his mouth, standing up and appearing out of camera so that only his bottom half was visible to dream. the images dream was inflicting in sapnap's head had been so dirty yet inviting that he had almost let out a whine, his body yearning to be in the exact place dream had described; in a kneeling position at dream's feet, like a pet asking for attention, in a maid outfit, cat ears, both, a skirt, or nothing at all. sapnap wanted it, and he wanted it so badly now that he couldn't hide it any longer.

in the back of his head, those waves of thoughts about his best friend had already been thriving. sapnap had just been swimming away from them in fear.

dream chuckled darkly. sapnap hissed a curse word beneath his breath, them simply relaxed, seeing what he had done and realising the position he was in. oh, there was no way he could hide it now.

"and you were trying to tell me you weren't being coy."

the arousal he had tried so very hard to keep hidden was now exposed to dream's view as he had given his camera a generous look at his crotch area while standing up, revealing the tent and flutter of his plaid skirt.

"sapnap~," dream sang almost comically, as if he were hunting him down in a one sided game of man hunt.

"dream..." sapnap replied quietly, humiliation flaring his cheeks up. "this is–! this is all your fault!" he cried, sitting back down and turning his camera off. 

"hey, put it back on."

"no way!"

"since when were you so shy," dream sneered, making sapnap's eyebrows spike together in indignation. "show me, sapnap, i want to see."

"dream," sapnap said, his voice softer this time and a little less panicked. 

were they doing this, were they really doing this, or did sapnap have to pinch himself and wake up depressed and with a wet patch in his pants?

sapnap let out a shaky breath. "i... i've never done this before."

a pause, small, until dream spoke again, his voice soft too, the gentle, welcoming one that differed so insanely from his other tone.

"i haven't either," he said. "but i want to," he added quickly. "'cause it's you."

sapnap blinked at the screen that displayed dream's profile as they called. "because it's me?" 

"yes, idiot," dream laughed. "do you think i would send a skirt to just anybody? i only made a bet like that because it's me and you... you know... i actually..."

sapnap's heart softened. "...you actually what?" 

"i want you."

"you... want me?" sapnap was in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"yes, sapnap," chuckled dream, exasperation bleeding through. "is that so hard to believe?"

"well, yeah! i mean, why would you want me? do i even suit this freakin' skirt? and you've never said anything or hinted at it before!"

"if you don't look good, i don't know what this boner is for." sapnap gripped the ends of his skirt, his cock jolting up at the image of dream in his bed with the same tent in a pair of his sweatpants. dream laughed, picking up the whimper of shock that sapnap had so poorly muffled. "proud of yourself?"

sapnap cleared his throat. "i don't care." he had said so, but just how much he cared was bubbling up in his chest, his heart feeling like a cauldron. 

dream scoffed, "bet you're sitting there all giddy."

"am not!"

dream kept giggling. "i can hear your smile, sapnap."

sapnap blushed and tried to quell the feelings of warmth in his chest. "i don't know what you're talking about, dream." it was futile, his voice very obviously protraying how he was forcing a smile away. 

"yeah, yeah," dream yawned. he was smiling too. sapnap could see it perfectly, and it made his weak heart swoon. "so? are you up for doing something about my dick or not?"

"yeah."

dream snorted. "yeah?"

"yeah!"

sapnap tried not to feel as excited and giddy as he did, but he couldn't help it. dream thought he looked good, good enough to make him feel the way sapnap was also feeling, good enough to make him hard, and now they were going to do something about their mutual feelings...! god, he was so lame, and silly... but this was dream, his best friend. he couldn't have wished to have this with anyone else.

"you have to put your camera on too!" demanded sapnap as his face appeared on the screen again. he didn't look as flustered anymore.

"satisfied?"

in a moment, dream's face appeared, and sapnap's heart jumped into his throat. he was laying in his bed, head cushioned by his pillows. a few strands of his darker hair framed this face, while the rest of the longer strands seemed to be messily tied behind his head. he looked as good as he usually did, but with the effects of just waking up, he looked even sexier. his eyes were barely open, giving sapnap only slices of green, and his lips looked plumper. his bare chest was visible, and paired with his lips, sapnap wanted nothing more than to lay across his body and kiss him.

"you're thinking something dirty, aren't you?"

dream smirked at the camera, reaching up to adjust the wavy strands of hair fraying around his face.

sapnap licked his lips. "just that i wanna come kiss you."

"is that it?" 

"and show you my skirt in real life."

"and what's underneath?"

sapnap smiled back bitterly, just because he could. "if you're a good dream, yes."

dream scoffed and gave the camera a look just as bitter. "if i'm good? sapnap, you're the one who has to behave."

"who says?"

"i say." dream said firmly, rolling his eyes. sapnap grinned, moving his hand up his skirt as the sight made him even more hot and bothered. "you really are a brat."

"and you wouldn't have it any other way. i'm not going to be a submisisive kiss ass–," sapnap made a fowl expression at the thought of being such. "and you'd hate to have to give me everything straight away." 

dream hummed. "that's true. that doesn't mean you can act like you're in charge though."

"you're in charge?" sapnap knew very well he was, smirking at the camera, he just wanted to tug at his nerves.

"yes, i am. now." dream sighed and shifted again. "i'm getting tired of this back and forth. are you done, sapnap?" sapnap opened his mouth to reply cockily, but was cut off quickly. "yes, you are done." he glanced at his screen and found drean's expression bearing no traces of comedy. "stand up and show it to me."

"yes, sir, anything for you, dream~," sapnap mocked as he stood up, making his voice higher and looking innocently at the camera.

dream laughed sourly through another exhale. "you know, if i were over there i'd gag you and shut your bratty mouth up myself," he remarked, not looking too amused at the latter's antics.

sapnap nervously laughed too, unsure of whether dream was really serious. "good to know, dream," he murmured, the coil in his stomach growing tighter and tighter.

belt around his neck, slobbering on the floor, and now his mouth was ajar with a gag ball. sapnap licked his lips as he lifted his skirt before the camera with both hands, and saw his own cock and balls stuffed in the tight material in the camera on his screen. 

"you didn't wear underwear?"

sapnap blinked and looked down. "i didn't?"

"you're such an idiot," dream sneered.

"i forgot!" sapnap cried unfairly, grasping the ends of the skirt especially in his palms. "you try dressing up in the clothes a green weirdo's sent you, see if you remember!"

dream hummed, pushing the whole no underwear debacle aside in favour of gazing in awe at sapnap's indecency. sapnap's breath caught in his throat for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. dream really did seem interested him. his lips were parted, and it looked as though his tongue was resting in his mouth, the tip of it touching the corner of his bottom lip. he was staring so intently at him, chest rising and falling so slowly yet so obviously, and his eyes now brewed with only the slimmest ribbon of green surrounding his pupils.

"d–dream... you're thinking dirty things now too..." he mumbled, with much less confidence now that he was much more exposed. he didn't drop his skirt though. dream hadn't told him to.

"oh, i have been for a while."

"like what?"

dream's lip quirked up, but for the most part he remained straight faced with only a twinkle in his eye. "like how i want to wrap your thighs around my neck," he said lowly.

sapnap could painfully feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks. "my thighs?"

"at first i wasn't going to buy the tights, but it looks like i made a good call," dream commented as he moved out of bed, the camera angle dropping beneath him and revealing his abs as he walked over to his desk. 

this time, sapnap wasn't sure what to say. his thighs were the last thing he figured dream would comment on, mostly because he had never really liked them himself. they were a work in progress, having too much squish and fat for his liking and less muscle. thinking about wearing a skirt before the day had come, he had been feeling insecure about his legs in general since he hadn't been to the gym in a while.

"sapnap?"

"yeah? yeah, i'm here." the texan had hardly noticed when dream had gotten to his desk. now, he had a view of the older male in his gaming chair. he was shirtless, and sapnap could just about catch the outline of his erection in his grey sweatpants.

"something the matter? are you having second thoughts?"

"no... no, i was just thinking about my thighs. i never thought you'd like them," he said honestly, his hands instinctively lowering to hide them. he noticed, and brought them up again. 

"they're sexy." dream's smile was devious. "wanna feel 'em in my mouth."

"what...?" sapnap hissed beneath his breath, smiling in embarrassment.

"i'll send you stockings next time," dream grinned. his dominant hand rested against his crotch, sapnap's eyes dropping to it whenever it made the slightest movements.

"why?"

"your thighs would spill out so nicely."

sapnap feigned distaste, but he was starting to boil over. "am i just a doll to you?"

"yeah, and i'll dress you up however i want," dream said confidently. his fingers inched to his erection until he grasped it firmly, giving sapnap a better view of it beneath the material. "looks like you like the idea just as much as me, sap."

sapnap's eyes drifted up his screen and landed on the faded black bulge growing beneath his skirt. he bit over his bottom lip, watching it lurch in desperation to get out and to be cared for. 

"can i touch it, dream?"

"touch what?"

sapnap had never been afraid to say such things, but that night, he had come across so many revelations. he said reluctantly, humiliation filling his lightly bearded face, "m–my cock, dream... can i touch it?"

dream's lips stretched into a smirk so incredibly hot sapnap couldn't hold his whine in that time.

"look at yourself, nick," he purred, and he started palming himself through his pants, which sapnap thought cruel since he was there itching to do the same. "you've already fallen into the submissive role you said you wouldn't be. funny, hm?"

sapnap did as he was told and looked. pathetic. he looked pathetic, his face painted as if he were surrounded by burning fires, his knees buckling and daring to crumble, and his cock hard and swollen in the pantyhose. the cum seeping through was just about visible in the camera too, a splodge of liquid discolouring a spot in the tights, only getting bigger.

"looks like i won't have to use that gag," dream mused. "i didn't even have to teach you a lesson in asking for permission."

sapnap had put up a good fight. he was desperate now. he was sick of the tickles, and the ghosts of the tips of fingers dragging across his clothed cock. he wanted to tug it out of its restraints, close his eyes, and jack himself off to the thought of dream being beside him, doing it all for him in his head.

"which is why you should let me touch myself!" 

"you didn't pick up on using your manners though," scolded dream, laughing a little as sapnap wobbled on his feet. 

"you're right, you're right...!" sapnap panted, his eyes getting fuzzy. "but i can...!"

he couldn't focus on fighting his cause when dream started tugging his waistband down. dream hadn't been wearing underwear either.

sapnap's lips dropped unconsciously as dream revealed his dick. it was hard and swollen, its bulbous tip shiny and pink and belonging nowhere else but between sapnap's eager lips. being only online best friends, this was the first time they were seeing each other's private parts. sapnap was impressed, for his dick seemed to be as big as the rest of him, nuzzling against his large palm, sapnap calculating the length at around six inches. 

"sapnap," dream lowly murmured, simpering at how his attention was drawn. "what can you do?"

oh, how cruel dream was, sitting there, wearing that smug grin, stroking his cock leisurely, all the while sapnap stood with his own problem trapped and unattended to. it was just like him too, to laugh and watch as sapnap struggled to stand, to even keep breathing.

sapnap shook the clouds from his mind. "please, dream! please, please, _please_ can i touch my cock?" sapnap begged through pants, every single movement of his body taking a toll as the increasingly sensitive head of his erection rubbed against his pantyhose. he winced at the feeling, tilting his chin up. "dream...!"

dream laughed, sapnap's eyebrows furrowing harder hearing it. 

"dream," he pouted. he inhaled a sharp breath and said again, this time quieter and more yearning, "please...!"

dream had been watching him intently. the decision was dwindling in his eyes, and the movement of his hand paused for a moment, until he said the very words sapnap had begged for, " _good boy_."

sapnap's face brightened and it made dream smile, briefly being endeared but then remembering that this was no time to let his heart throb.

as sapnap freed his cock, standing curved against his covered tummy, and causing his skirt to fray around it, he let out a long, satisfied sigh, the cold air brushing pleasantly against the wet tip. 

"...fuck."

sapnap looked over at the screen. 

"what?"

"you," breathed dream, grinding his palm into the tip of his dick, fondling it generously. "you look sexy with your dick out and your skirt all messed up 'cause of it..."

sapnap sat down in his desk chair and adjusted his camera, zooming it out so that all of his body was captured. he sat with his thighs apart, the plaid red skirt grazing across as much of his thighs as they could with his erection in the way. 

"sapnap. you wanna know the first thing i'd do to you?"

sapnap closed his eyes and began to stroke himself. he didn't need to see dream. he only had to hear his voice. dream was always in control. dream always lead their teams. it was only natural for him to be leading sapnap's fantasies too. 

"what?" he whispered like silk.

"sit you on my lap and tie your hands up behind you." 

sapnap bit down onto his lower lip as the image industrialised itself into his mind. his hands were bound by another belt, and arms were resting around his waist. a thumb was grazing at his slit while a hand wrapped around the rest of his cock, too big to be his own.

"i know a brat like you wouldn't listen to me if i simply told you to keep your hands away from yourself."

"not true," sapnap pouted. 

"it is true, 'cause i'd be especially slow."

"why? that's mean," sapnap sighed, taking extra care with how he moved his hand. he wanted to replicate every word that came from dream's mouth with not a single flaw, as if he really was perched on his lap in his pretty red skirt with his pretty thighs spread across him.

"mm, but you like it mean." 

sapnap couldn't argue with that, not when he had images of the man towering over him, tugging at his leash and overstimulating him to the point of tears. he opened his eyes when dream's laughter came in jovially, and he found dream looking rather smug.

"what?" sapnap frowned.

"i could just tell the moment you agreed with me," he grinned lopsidedly. "it was funny."

sapnap exhaled grumpily through his nose and closed his eyes again. he was never so transparent, so why could dream always see right through him?

"actually, i wouldn't go slow. i'd get you off pretty normally, then i'd speed up, and as it looks like you're about to come, i'd squeeze real hard to stop you."

sapnap snapped his eyes open. dream was leaning against his gaming chair with his cheekbone cradling against his knuckles, his other hand stroking himself up and down slowly. 

"...dream! that's–! that's beyond mean, that's cruel!" 

"good. you deserve to be taken down a peg or two, with all that backchat you gave me." he looked like a villain, sitting there with that cunning look in his gaze. "sapnap?" he hummed, with a sickening grin. "don't you think so too?"

sapnap swallowed the desert in his mouth and nodded hesitantly. 

"good boy," dream said, a mocking delight in his tone, and it shouldn't have felt so good to hear the praise as it was hardly sincere at all, and yet, sapnap still felt himself opening up in response to it.

sapnap let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. he was okay with it. he trusted dream, after all, even with his life. if had to place everything of his own in someone's else hands, he would choose dream without a second thought.

he started as he usually did when he was by himself in his bedroom, without a pair of eyes watching him, and brushed his hand up his prick with moderate force. the pleasure of it came in the forms of little breaths through his dry lips, his chest rising and falling smoothly with his movements. 

"that's it," came dream's voice through his headset, soothing and low, though an unnerving edge intertwining. "just like that, nick..."

sapnap's teeth came forth and latched onto his bottom lip, the use of his real name making the feeling of neediness inside of him even worse. he got faster all by himself, without dream telling him so, for he didn't feel himself to be in control. even if the fantasy effervescing in his mind was fake, dream's effect on him was so strong he really did feel like a limp doll in his lap, completely subservient to him. in their fantasy, he was bound behind his back, but in real life he was bound by strings, ribbons of control attached to his wrist while dream puppeteered his actions, just by doing as little as having his eyes on him.

"so fucking pretty in your skirt."

they were dream's hands, thick and heavy, bumps and ridges rubbing against his sensitive cock in all the right places. 

"all dressed up just for me."

dream was getting him off, going up and down, and squeezing as he got closer to his weeping tip.

"dream...!" sapnap whined, his eyes fluttering open. 

dream's eyes were hardly open still, though now because he was having a hard time controlling himself too. he was watching, getting himself off to the show. sapnap looked delectable, his thighs shaking and his usual stoic expression torn to shreds by his lust. his eyebrows were creased and he had been making a face straight out of a porno. dream wanted nothing more than to climb through the screen and eat the younger male up.

"what is it?"

sapnap whined. "more...!" 

"more?"

"you..." sapnap said breathlessly, closing his eyes again. "your cock... inside...!" he kept getting himself off, wanting more and more, his body feeling empty and unfulfilled. he wanted dream behind him for real, wanted dream to breach through his walls, open him up and put his signature inside of him. 

rubbing one out wasn't enough. 

"you want me to fuck you from behind?"

sapap nodded eagerly. he wanted dream's cock inside of him.

_faster..._

"want me to fuck your prostate?"

"yes, dream...!"

_faster..._

"fuck you with your face shoved into my pillow." sapnap nodded. "fast and hard, rough just the way you like it." his bottom lip popped out from the pressure of his teeth, red and throbbing from it. "you want me to cum inside, baby, too?"

"yes...! yes, yes, yes!" he chanted with the pace of his fist.

he wanted dream's cock to pound against him until it was too much, until dream's cum spurted inside and gushed against his prostate.

_faster..._

he wanted to feel like he was leaking as dream pulled out of him and watched his seed drizzle beneath his skirt and down the thighs he seemed to love so much.

_faster..._

he wanted dream to leave him like that, a twitching mess on his bed, with his ass up, as if dream fucking him had rotted his brains out.

_faster...! faster...! faster!_

"nick!"

" _clay...!_ " sapnap squeezed hard on the base of his cock, the act automated, and shrieked as his orgasm was denied, his entire body shaking and hiccups pouring out from his lips as he cried. 

when he opened his eyes, his vision was glossy, but he could just about make out the shocked expression that sewed dream's features together, his lips apart and shining with spit, as he blinked the tears away.

he never said his real name, but at that moment it had never felt more right. "clay... clay, clay, clay...!" he mumbled dumbly through gasps. molten tears rolled down his blazing cheeks and splashed onto his sweatshirt, his ballsack throbbing against his body and aching to be flushed out. 

"holy shit," dream murmured. 

sapnap whined as the feeling of having his release denied seemed to dissipate from his crotch, his stomach and the rest of his limbs feeling just as heavy as his balls. he blinked the stars away, little flecks of red and white, and tried his best to relax again.

"dream," he whimpered, coming back down to earth. 

he could feel the drool at the corner of his lips, but he couldn't bring himself to care and wipe it away, not with how he was feeling, not with how dream was looking at him like he was crafted by every luxury in the world.

"'m not a brat anymore, am i? ...learnt my lesson, dream."

dream smiled. "you did, baby, and i'm so proud of you," he said gently, voice reassuring and completely soft this time. "you can tell me who's in charge now, can't you?"

"you..." sapnap whispered weakly.

dream smiled pridefully. "you wanna cum for real now? with me?"

sapnap sniffled and nodded, and dream swore he could have came all over himself right then from the sight of him. 

he had learnt his lesson; he wasn't in charge. "yes please."

the rest of the call was a blur to sapnap. the next few feelings came to him quick as it didn't take long for him to cum. his body was as sensitive as it could have been, and soon enough he had soiled the skirt and sweatshirt with his cum, the thick splodges of white shooting up and dropping down as his loud, whiny moan of _clay!_ intertwined with the harsh grunted profanity that bled through his headphones. 

opening his eyes, he sat there panting with his seed burning into his clothes and his hand. he couldn't move, and didn't feel like he could for an enternity, so he sat there and simply appreciated the moment. the moment of dark green, a flushed body he wanted to lay upon, and strong arms he wanted to be held by.

"good... boy...!" dream's gentle, loving voice panted, soon his endearing laugh trickling in too, eliciting soft giggles from sapnap's chest.

he had just came all over himself, and they had done filthy things, but the sincere happiness could be denied by neither. sapnap giggled again, his cheeks seeming to blush even more in embarrassment.

they did that. he and dream... they really did that, and not one of them could feel a single shed of regret.

sapnap hardly felt conscious as he stood up to sort himself out, though the only thing he knew for sure was that he definitely liked being on the receiving end with dream. 

he was dream's good boy after all, dream's doll, and he dressed to look pretty just and all for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my heck pls WHAT DID I WRITE ALL OF M Y KINKS JUST SAID HELLO FIDHDKSDH
> 
> pls lmk what you think 🥺 i think i got carried away hhhhh
> 
> one of my pet peeves is when the people writtem about in smut feel so unnatural and just forced??? so i rlly tried my best to keep them both in character as much as possible, i hope it wasn't awkward at any point 🥺
> 
> kudos & comments rlly encourage me, but ty for reading !!!! 💘💘


	3. Chapter 3

"maid costume? i am not doing a maid costume, i'll tell you that much," sapnap chuckled, looking away from his whining chat and back at his minecraft game. 

it was late, the crickets of midnight going unnoticed by sapnap, who had been streaming for about an hour and a half now.

he was in a call with karl and dream, and for the most part they had been messing around with each other, sapnap, as always, hardly taking his speedruns seriously and putting more effort into engaging with the chat and his friends.

understandably so, since sapnap had divulged into the concept of skirts, for the a thousandth time he had received a donation asking if he would ever wear a maid dress.

"it's literally a million sub goal for me to wear a maid costume. you guys are messed up," he continued, an amused smirk on his face as he shook his head in defiance of their begging.

"don't say that, you nimrod," karl hissed lowly into his microphone.

"why not?"

"you know dream," he replied. "he'll just take it as a challenge...!"

sapnap grinned as he heard dream chuckle. the sound was distant. he must have been leaning back in his gaming chair, scrolling on his phone.

"get sapnap in a maid dress?" dream said. sapnap could hear his smile, and it made him feel giddy again, just like the last time. the older man scoffed cockily and said, "that's not even slightly a challenge. i can just send him one and he'd do it for me."

"dream..." sapnap laughed, giving his chat a short glance, then quickly looking away.

karl giggled immaturely. "don't i know it, dream!"

"karl, you know nothing," said sapnap, feeling his cheeks flare up.

"see, he didn't even try to deny it either," dream mused. he was watching the chat too, sapnap's stream open on his monitor, and was grinning to himself at the spam of their ship name, keyboard smashes, and various degrees of _what_ 's.

"wear a cute lil' maid outfit?" sapnap said quietly, surpressing a grin as he watched his chat. "i mean– i'll consider it, if it's for dream, but not for chat," he added quickly, glancing back at his screen and smiling. "you guys in chat got skirtnap already, you're not getting maidnap too!"

"yeah, maidnap's all for me," dream teased.

"hey, hey, what about karl? any sapnaps for karl?"

"no," dream answered quickly. "none for you, karl." he continued as karl audibly pouted, "sapnap's all mine."

sapnap beamed, and he didn't even mind the facecam, didn't even care if the fans could see how overjoyed he was by hearing those words. 

things had been different after their first and only more intimate call with each other.

the change wasn't subtle at all, since sapnap was exposed to more shipping tweets involving him and dream on twitter. way more fanarts were being made focused on them as a couple, there were more compilations being pumped out of their 'gay moments', and dreamnotfound wasn't the only ship being written about now. the fans were catching on, but what sapnap and dream had wasn't bait.

it had been a bit over a month since the call that sapnap saw over and over again in his sleep. since then, the two of them had been texting much more when they weren't at their computer desks, and sapnap had picked up packages from his doorstep more times than he ever had. a box at the very back of his wardrobe was full of all that dream had sent him – stockings, skirts, accessories, and clothes in general that dream just wanted him to have. 

sapnap loved everything about how things were between them, but one thing he loved most was how dream had helped him become more comfortable in a body he had so often despised.

his self esteem had multiplied tenfold since. he spent more time looking at himself in the mirror and liking what he saw, in a pretty skirt or one of dream's sweatshirts he had sent over.

in return, an album on dream's phone was full of pictures and videos of sapnap in the skirts, and stockings, and accessories. their chats were full of them, with messages sapnap read over and over again following, freaking out in his head when he was alone in bed, unable to sleep from endless thoughts about dream.

from that day, sapnap and dream's best friend dynamic had shifted into a new, unspecified field of their relationship, where the things that had once been conventional in their friendship now held deeper meanings, like the prowls they went on in their manhunts, or when sapnap got aggressive and prayed on the fall of george, dream having to step in between them. 

it was a blessing and curse, for as many butterflies as sapnap felt, he rubbed his thighs together in the middle of recordings just as much, having to force his own body to behave.

nevertheless, sapnap didn't regret not backing out of the skirt bet one bit. he had wanted more of dream's attention for a while now. 

"sapnap! jeez, you nimrod, stop thinking about what you and dream are going to do off camera next and pay attention to the game! you missed a temple!"

dresm's laugh followed as sapnap shook his head, flustered, barking out scolds at karl to shut up, claiming that he knew nothing and didn't know what he was talking about. 

if they had been worried about it, karl hadn't been helpful in keeping a little bit of subtlety at all. he had been making far too many hints whenever he and sapnap were in a call together, and hadn't been shy in participating in twitter banter about the two of them even either.

"chat, relax," sapnap drawled, trying to play it cool. "it was a joke. we're just kidding."

"it was not a joke," karl muttered.

"it was!"

"it wasn't," followed dream.

"dream, stop it," sapnap said, his tone laced with warning only he was confident in, for dream replied as if he had leaned into his mic from laying leisurely back on his phone.

" _or what, nick?_ " his deep, taunting voice purred, making sapnap's body tense up in a bitter delight. 

he was doing it again, dream was trying to rile him up even though he knew it was highly inappropriate, considering they weren't even alone. not only were they still accompanied by karl, but seventeen thousand people were also watching sapnap with his facecam on. 

sapnap furrowed his brows. "what the hell is wrong with you, dream?" he murmured, trying to conceal how his mouth suddenly dried out, trying to push away the deep sexual tension that dripped between their words.

karl made a point of clearing his throat rather harshly. 

"what's wrong with me? what's wrong with you?" dream hummed, his nonchalance making sapnap's skin crawl. 

karl hummed as if he were picking daisies, piercing the soft pause that fell between the two of them.

sapnap rolled his eyes. "you know what, dream?"

"what?" dream dared.

"i'm over you," he scoffed, grounding himself and keeping his legs in place. he wasn't so weak that he would crumble from just that! 

dream snorted, making sapnap feel small. he didn't like feeling small. 

"you're over me?" he sneered mockingly. 

"yeah," sapnap reaffirmed, unconsciously adjusting himself in his chair and sitting straighter. "over you, dream, and your lies."

sapnap's overconfidence always seemed to be the bane of his life whenever it came to dream. he always had the upper hand, no matter the situation.

" _oh, come on now_ ," dream said, and it was the hottest sapnap had ever heard him say the infamous phrase, his gut throbbing at the bottom of his stomach. 

"what do you always say that?!" sapnap cried frantically, trying his best to conceal again his agitation, his chest rising upwards. "you're just like, oh, come now, oh, come now–! like– what the honk is wrong with you?!"

dream laughed, the sound getting distant and muffled until he returned to his mic again.

"don't like it?" he said, and sapnap could hear his shit eating grin, because he knew just how flustered sapnap was, even if he tried to hide it. it was just like the last time – dream knew he liked it, even if he was trying so hard to pretend not to.

"no, i don't. it's stupid, and old, and–... come up with something new, asshole!" he said bitterly, until he was faced with the demise of his stupid, traitorous body, reacting so easily to dream. "what the honk?!" he cried, his game dulling and displaying the death screen, his minecraft character laying on the floor in the background.

dream chortled once more until they turned into snarky little giggles. "am i bothering you, sapnap?" he sang.

karl started humming again, louder than before, and sapnap just frowned, shook his head, and put his head back into the game. soon, idle chatter between karl and dream took over while sapnap stayed quiet, this head running with a thousand thoughts, his body running with a thousand blood vessels, swaying much too close to his crotch for sapnap's liking.

it was only a couple ten minutes later when sapnap was saying his farewells to his viewers, sending them to one of his friend's stream, and finally letting the weight on his shoulders topple off.

"you two are out of your honking mind," karl sighed deeply as soon as he was sure they were without thousands of eyes and ears trained on them, and then promptly left the call without another word.

dream, ever so amused by the situation, laughed, though sapnap didn't expect anything less. 

"of all people to create sexual tension around, you choose karl, the sort-of-kind-of asexual," sapnap remarked in a fatigued disbelief, his webcam still on and displaying his indignance to the situation. "what if he's just imploded and we don't even know, man?"

"i'm sure he's fine," drawled dream.

"you're a dick, you know that? put your facecam on right now so i can see your stupid face."

in a matter of seconds, sapnap was faced with the smug visage of dream, dark hair tied back and his green eyes glinting mischievously. he sat back, his shoulders and chest as broad as ever, sporting a simple grey sweatshirt.

"hi," he said, and sapnap wasn't having it.

"don't you dare do that after the stunt you pulled!" he snapped.

"do what?" dream replied innocently, having the nerve to slightly but effectively tilt his head.

"be cute! after you were a teasing jerk! you have my cock to look after, you can't do that now!"

dream giggled and leaned forward. he put his weight on his desk and cradled his cheek into his palm. "mm, pandas, 'm pretty sure that's just you thinking 'm cute," he grinned, and the arousal sapnap had initially felt disintegrated into an oozing warmth and softness, like a blanket had unfolded and eveloped all of his insides.

"dream," sapnap sighed tiredly. it was getting later than late, and all of these different feelings were tiring him out even more. "how did you make me horny, and then make me want to smother you with kisses? god, you're making me sick."

"sick?"

"lovesick!" sapnap whined, pouting out his lips. "how can you be sexy as hell, then soft the next minute?!"

dream chuckled and shook his head. "did you really get hard, sap? i was only playin' around, not actually trying to get you up," he mused.

"just a little," the texan boy frowned, embarrassed that the arousal was one sided. "i mean, i was hoping... maybe we could, y'know, just... continue..." 

dream grinned. "so you did enjoy it."

"i enjoyed you, i just didn't enjoy it in front of thousands of others and karl!" he cried, holding onto the last scrape of his dignity as much as he could.

"well," dream began, and sapnap felt his cheeks flare up as he knew this wasn't going to go as he thought it would. "don't look so sad, sapnap," the freckled man smiled fondly. "sorry, it's just been a long day, y'know. 'm–!" 

it was okay, sapnap thought as dream's mouth widened like a lion cub, a giant little yawn flying out. he smiled just as fondly as the latter had and nodded in understanding.

"dreamy's sleepy," he hummed appreciatively. a sleepy dream sure was cute, perhaps just as cute as sexy dream was sexy, so sapnap could not complain. 

"i am," he drawled, his eyelashes fluttering with his tired eyes.

"when..." sapnap purposely looked away, pretending to be busy on his other monitor, even going as far as pressing random keys of his keyboard. "when do you think we'll do something... like that again...?" he stammered.

dream's lips twitched higher. "have you been thinking of me, sapnap?"

"all the time." sapnap was exhausted with how frequently his mind wondered off to those memories. "don't you think of me, dream?" 

"all the time." the glint was back. "except, i'm not nineteen and a virgin." 

sapnap's hopeful face dropped. "that was uncalled for," he grumbled. "it only means you need to hurry up; get over here and fuck me for real."

"s'that what you think about when you touch yourself?"

sapnap sputtered. "i thought you were tired, dream!" he cried, getting flustered as that was exactly what he had been thinking about every night.

"we can just talk," he insisted, his expression still playful. "or is that too much for you?"

"that's fine!" sapnap barked in offense.

"come on," dream smiled, another adorable yawn interrupting. "let's go to bed. sleep call, like we always do." 

"okay, but i need'a go potty, 'kay?"

dream nodded. "i'll meet you there."

they smiled softly at each other, adoring, before ending the call. 

sapnap sat back for just a moment, closed his eyes, and dreamed again of meeting dream in real life, meeting clay, and kissing his lips, and having his arms wrapped around him, and feeling his smile, hearing his laugh, and everything beyond and in between. the strange beginnings of their sex-capade aside, sapnap had been feeling the blossoming of love too, an urge to be something even more than pandas and dream, and sapnap and dream.

he wanted to be nick and clay too. 

"hi," dream greeted again once the call connected both of their phones.

"hi," sapnap said in a hushed tone, placing his phone flat on his pillow and bringing the covers up to his chin.

"i sent you something."

"you did?"

"mm. should be coming next week. you know what that means." dream laughed. "i can tell what your face looks like."

"i can't help it." sapnap looked up at the ceiling and sighed through his nose. "dream, i... i like you so much."

"well." dream spoke as if they were sharing an intimate top secret. "you should know that i'm looking forward to it too."

it was nice, to just hear each other's breathing. it was nice, to know they were there for each other, even if the presence wasn't physical. if they closed their eyes and focused enough, the warmth of their beds felt like they were lying right next to each other.

sapnap kept his eyes closed. "this isn't just... you know, a friendship thing, right?"

dream didn't open his either. "sapnap... we've always been more than friends, dummy."

"best friends?"

"more."

"more than best friends?"

"yeah. more."

sapnap could feel dream's shoulder against his, and dream could feel his sapnap's feet brush against his leg.

more than best friends... sapnap liked the sound of that.

"i'm happy, dream," he smiled.

dream laughed softly through his nose, and said, "me too, pandas."

  
it was next week. sapnap felt like he was living in a fever dream as he sat on his bed, objects lying before him and his skin dancing with goosebumps, prompted by the little coverage of his attire and the draft that was slipping through his bedroom windows. 

a bottle of lube, a purple dildo, and a round, rubber cock ring. sapnap gulped, his eyes trained specifically on the dildo in bewilderment. he picked it up, rather unsurely, as if he was holding a dirty diaper. it was oddly heavy, most of the weight coming from the black square base beneath the actual dildo. the dildo itself was long, and thick, and had thin molds swirling up it in the shape of veins. the top bulged out, carved into a cute little head, with the detail of a slit and all. 

"did you wash it like i told you to?" came dream's voice.

sapnap looked up from the toy and glanced at the camera. "yeah," he replied hesitantly, voice close to breaking.

"then stop holding it like it's diseased, idiot," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. sapnap frowned and simply put it down on his bed next to the bottle of lube that dream had sent with it. "don't look so worried. i'm obviously going to help you through it, and right now that's the closest thing to my cock you'll experience, which i'm pretty sure you were whining for last time... and spread your thighs more." sapnap obeyed, his humility flaring higher up his face. "yeah, that's it."

sapnap looked up and glanced at his phone, which was balanced against a small lump of his clothes on his bed. he muttered, eyebrows inching closer, "you know, if i weren't attracted to you, you'd sound like the biggest freakin' creep right now."

dream smirked, his chair slightly moving side by side. his room was dark, but his freckles were illuminated by his monitor lighting, and he sat with his knee up, an arm resting over it.

"mm, well, it's a good thing you get off on my voice then, isn't it?" he purred, and dream was right, for his words gave him more bumps on his arms that the slight cold could not account for.

"do not," he huffed, fiddling with the cuffs encasing his wrists.

"sapnap, come on, is it really worth lying at this point?"

the latter didn't reply, only looked down at himself in embarrassment. he couldn't, not when he was sat on top of his bed, thighs spread, with a frilly black maid dress sprawled across them. his wrists were cuffed, and cat ears with cute little bows were clipped into the sides of his head, the maid headband sitting in front. 

the dress was cute and little, just like he had proposed it. the fit was snug, though not too tight as to make him uncomfortable, and the skirt ended just above his knees, just like most of the ones dream sent him. 

dream had been true to his words, and that night, he had dressed his doll up in maid attire and a pretty pair of black cat ears.

"you look good," dream commented.

sapnap stopped picking at the apron frills and looked up. the eyes looking him up and down looked so full of life, practically sparkling, as if sapnap was a piece of meat for him to devour.

"i do?" he stammered. he wasn't all too sure while putting the dress on; a buff guy in a skirt was one thing, but a buff guy in a maid's dress was another. sapnap would never believe it if someone had told him back in high school, while changing into his football uniform, that he'd be sitting on his bed in frills and cat ears in a couple years. actually, he'd probably throw a punch for even instigating such an image.

dream licked his lips, and sapnap watched the movement hungrily, rolling his tongue in his mouth.

"never thought i'd be jealous of a fucking dildo, but here i am."

"for real?" sapnap smiled lightly. "i didn't think you'd be that impressed." 

dream raised an inquisitive brow. "and why not? i've liked you in all your skirts, haven't i?"

"i guess, but a skirt and a dress are different," he mumbled reluctantly, attaching his fists to his thighs, sitting tensely. "and you know i've never liked my body, so..."

"sapnap, you're beautiful just the way you are, and i mean that." sapnap's smile got wider as he looked at dream's earnest eyes. that softness quickly turned into a disbelieving scowl. dream didn't look pleased to hear of sapnap's insecurities once more, and fairly so, for he had reminded sapnap time and time again how into his looks he really was. "what do you think it is i want, sapnap? some skinny little twink?"

"well," sapnap laughed nervously, tilting his head to the side. "i looked online... at femboys and stuff, and most of the time that's what they are! small, and skinny, and...! definitely not as hunky as me..." he looked down at himself, and saw his broad chest, his stocky arms, his meaty thighs. "i don't expect anyone to like what they see when they see me."

dream looked sad, and sapnap quickly regretted opening up. 

"s–sorry!" he stammered, flustered. "i didn't mean to ruin the mood!"

"stop being an idiot," dream said through a soft sigh.

he didn't mean it. sapnap had heard those words enough to know it too.

he continued, "as many times as you think you're not good enough, i will tell you that you are."

"that's... gonna be a lot, dream."

"good for me. i get to look at you and think of all the things i like about you every single time."

sapnap smiled uncontrollably, his cheeks beginning to hurt with all of his smiling. the floridan could be really sweet when he wanted to be. "dream," he giggled shyly. "you really mean that?"

"i really mean it," he drawled, shooting the camera a cheeky smile. "you're sexy in that dress, you know?"

sapnap grinned. he was proud, proud that he had dream fiddling with the drawstrings of his sweatshirt, that he had him shifting his leg up higher onto his chair, that he had his basketball shorts tightening at his crotch, his cock filling with arousal from just the sight of sapnap sitting on his bed all dressed up for him. 

"yeah?"

"yes."

the mood changed quickly after that, the two sharing a silent exchange of words. sapnap thanking dream, understanding once more that he was good enough, and dream reassuring him, telling him that it was okay that he felt that way. he fell back into character so easily, his confidence striking up his back and causing his thighs to inch open even more.

"am i a pretty kitty, dream?" sapnap said coyly, tilting his head to the side and bringing his hand up to his chin, curled up in the fashion of a cat paw.

dream smiled. it was funny how even the slightest bit of reassurance made sapnap so much more confident. "you _are_ a pretty kitty," he cooed, bouncing off of his playful teasing easily.

"you wanna fuck me, dream?" he continued, placing his hands into his skirt and widening his thighs even more.

"i _do_ ," said dream lowly. sapnap liked the way dream bit at his bottom lip, gazing at him so intently.

"wanna..." sapnap hummed thoughtfully, a coy smile brightening his face. his smile widened into a grin, and his eyes lit up with an idea as he rose onto his knees and lightly picked the skirt up. 

"...kiss my thighs and call me yours?" 

sapnap had opened the ribboned box and was not surprised to find a pair of white stockings, trimmed with pretty lace, and with dainty black bows adorning the tops of them. stockings were a favorite of dream's; so there was no way he would send the dress to sapnap without a pair, which is why sapnap was so smug with himself exposing his spilling out thighs.

as dream relished in the appearance of his flesh, he had the sudden urge to grab his bobbing adam's apple between his teeth and kiss at it profusely, to lick and nip until it left a bruise, proof of his good service as dream's slutty little maid. urges after urges filled him as he watched dream's arousal thicken in his sweatpants. he wanted to sit on his lap, squeeze it with his fat thighs; wanted to sit on the floor and take dream's dick in his mouth, clean up all around the head and take it all down. 

soon enough, they were sporting matching erections, a long, hard rod shape making sapnap's frilly skirt fray upwards, exposing his stocking clad thighs permanently, and a thicker shape lurching at dream's crotch, wishing to be let out.

"i wasn't supposed to get hard," dream murmured, dropping his knee and pulling himself closer to his desk, adjusting his phone. "you ruined my plan, sapnap," he murmured, drawing his attention away from the maid boy, much to his dismay, and focusing it on his monitors, his phone resting before his set up.

sapnap sat back down on his bottom and hooked his skirt over his dick. he made it visible to the camera he knew was screen recording him on dream's end, and cupped the base with a gentle hand.

"how'd i ruin it? you're still gonna make me shove this thing up my butt," sapnap huffed, eyeing the purple thing up. "last week you called me a virgin, and then you send me this? are you, like, insane? i haven't even had my first kiss yet, and you want me to put this thing inside of me?!" 

"i picked one that would be most similar to me, so you're going to have to take it either way," dream murmured, still training his gaze on his monitors instead of sapnap. "i was going to sit back and edit my videos, and listen to you in the background struggling. you know, tease you until you cried."

sapnap blinked at his nonchalant tone. "what do you mean, tease me until i cry?" he scoffed, in disbelief at the lengths of dream's cruelty. "i'll just not listen to you!"

dream finally looked, but it was brief and quick, and made sapnap feel strange and hesitant, "awh," he smirked, his eyebrow raising softly before he looked away again. "it's cute you're so confident in yourself, sapnap."

"what are you talking about?" sapnap mumbled in confusion. 

"did you not read the box, sapnap?" dream almost sang.

sapnap looked even more confused and glanced back down at the dildo.

"silly sapnap," dream sighed obnoxiously heavily. "it's no ordinary one," he continued, smiling widely towards the camera once more. "it vibrates~," he chirped in delight, showing a rectangular remote up to the camera. 

sapnap's face dropped in horror at the sight of the remote, which had multiple settings to it, and at the same time, a pleasant punch hit his gut, making him swallow heavily and fidget in his seat.

"you slimy green bastard," he muttered breathlessly, the ropes in his tummy getting tighter with the knowledge that dream had complete control over the situation once again.

dream hummed, flicking the remote around his thumb and pointer finger pompously. "what was that about not listening to me, sapnap?" sapnap exhaled through his nose. "are you going to obey my orders now?" he rolled his eyes. 

"i guess so," sapnap said stubbornly.

"answer properly," dream demanded.

"i did!"

" _nick_."

it wasn't the fact that dream looked at him, because he didn't. it was the fact that he kept his attention away from sapnap, yet still delivered a tone that made him feel as though he was being towered over and glared down at.

it was the fact that sapnap could see the visible frustration - in his eyebrows, in his glowering green eyes, in the way a vein began to peer through the skin at his neck. it all made sapnap tense his thighs, sit up straight, and wish to behave. dream was pretty hot when he was mad. maybe that was the incentive whenever sapnap acted like a brat.

"you're quiet," dream remarked. he turned to his phone and smiled. "has the pretty kitty learned his place?"

sapnap gritted his teeth, looking exactly as bitter as a cat splashed by a puddle of water. "yes, dream."

"good boy." 

"god," sapnap moaned lowly, gripping his dick, desperate for some form of relief. "can we start already? i feel like i'm... opening up, or something!" he whined impatiently, too far in to have any shame for his words.

"opening up?" dream laughed. "are you so turned on you're turning into a girl?" he teased.

"come on, dream!" sapnap whined, shaking his head and tapping his fists against his thighs in irritation. he didn't care anymore, and had no more time to be verbally teased or humiliated. his body was aching for something physical, and he wanted it now! "tell me what to do, come on, come on!"

"maybe i should have put dog ears on you instead," dream sneered under his breath, his voice making sapnap bite his bottom lip in arousal. "first of all, you know what safe words are, right? well, we're going to use the traffic light system. if you hate it and want to stop, you say red. if you're having second thoughts, or something is wrong, you say yellow. if everything is okay, you say green."

"understood!" sapnap exclaimed eagerly.

"second of all, when i say you have to do everything i tell you to, i mean whatever you're comfortable with doing." dream looked sincerely at the camera, giving him his full attention for their little debriefing, and meant every word. "i don't want you to feel as though you're obligated, okay? what we're doing tonight is intense stuff, so at any moment-"

"i want to!" sapnap exclaimed, cutting dream off. "i'll act like i don't, but i do!"

"okay, but _if_ you don't want to do something, you have to make it clear to me, okay?" dream nodded as sapnap did. he licked his lips. "i know that we like each other, but it's still important to talk about stuff like this."

"i appreciate it, dream. but you should know that i'm into it... all the.. uh... denial and teasing, and stuff," he remarked shyly, not looking at the camera but spotting dream's snarky smile in his vision.

"good. you're in for a hell of a ride, sap."

the initial nerves were there, but the adrenaline of finally feeling something good in his body after waiting so long was overtaking them. as nervous as he was, he was giddy too, and simply excited to be with dream.

"bring it, dream!" he exclaimed, so incredibly naïve about what was going to hit him, about just how much dream would puppeteer his arousal and the feelings in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG MY LIFE HAS BEEN VERY BUSY AND THE WORDS WOULDNT COME OUT RIGHT ALSO I AM SORRY FOR CUTTING IT OFF AS SOON AS THE ACTION WOULD START I PROMISE I WILL WRITE IT REALLY QUICKLY BECAUSE NOW THE AWKWARD LEADING UP TO IT BIT IS OVER OK REALLY SORRY PLS DON'T HATE ME IM TRYING MY BEST HERE AAAAAAA THANK U FOR BEING PATIENT AND WOW THIS HAS 6K HITS AMAZING TYSM !!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are so many mistakes i am so sorry LETS GOOOO

"i-i... i don't want to stop, but... this is so-... humiliating! this is _so_ humiliating!"

dream wanted to ravish him. he wanted to take his fat thighs in his palms, open him up, and pick him apart with every thrust, make him lose all his senses until all he could do was lie on the bed and drool out the last of his brain capacity.

unconsciously, dream dragged his tongue over his upper line of teeth, and the thumb laying across his boner may have grazed the bulge just a little bit. he felt summer blossom in his chest, burst up and around his neck too, until gazing at his beautiful boy had heat stirring all around his body.

 _god_ , dream thought, staring at his eye candy. he wanted to rot his brain with his cock, wanted to tease him until one finger strained to keep him on the edge of the cliff, and then he wanted to pick that desperate finger off himself and watch the younger boy fall, down, and down, and down.

"dream...? dream! i'm sitting here showing my ass to you, you better pay me some attention!"

dream exhaled through his nose as he cleared his mind and focused on the screen again.

there sapnap was, on his knees, leaning against the headboard of his bed, with his back arched and his skirt fraying down his backside. a slither of his round ass peeked out form beneath the frills of the skirt, taunting dream's fingers, making him flex them desperately.

he threw a glare over at the camera, his chin resting against the front of his shoulder. dream flexed his hand once more, harboring the sudden urge to take sapnap's bratty face in his hand and gaze down at him with a cold, domineering glare. he wanted to squeeze him so hard sapnap would look up at him pleadingly, eyes rushing with tears, and beg at him for mercy. he'd let go, eventually, and relish at the bruising he had caused, kiss at the rolling tears, and pet sapnap's eared head lovingly for being a good boy again.

"spank yourself."

his face dropped, and he stammered in alarm. "w-what...?"

"i don't think i stuttered, sapnap," dream said coldly. "you can't start making demands and think you can get away with it."

"but i-!"

"i don't give a fuck," he said firmly, making sapnap tremble. "put your skirt between your legs and spank yourself, and say my name when you do it."

sapnap looked at a loss before he turned away from the camera. dream grinned and gazed intently at his coloured side profile, before his attention was torn away to the movement of black cloth and the exposure of soft, plush skin.

the catmaid shifted so that his thighs were squeezed together, holding his skirt in place; and now, the camera had a full, clear view of his big, round ass, his ball sack only barely peering through a small gap and his cheeks jumping in excitement with even the slightest of movements.

"baby, did you shave?" dream murmured in wonder, digging slowly his palm into his clothed erection, letting out a shuddering breath as sapnap moved once more.

"no..." sapnap looked towards the camera, and he looked so good, so naïve and pretty and innocent that dream had to stop himself from letting out a desperate, drawling groan. "does it look like it?" he laughed in embarrassment, and for a moment dream felt endeared. "my body hair has always been a little lighter."

dream's mouth salivated at the gorgeous sight of sapnap's ass, his tongue rolling inside at the urge to latch his teeth onto skin, feel it against the pad of his tongue and kiss even prettier marks into it. he was jealous, actually, of the hand that'd be able to spank it, feel it shake from the impact, feel the burn from the hit. he wanted to be there and do it himself, and own it. 

sapnap smiled. he caught dream's absence, his body having sent him into a little trance. every time he checked up on dream and found him practically worshiping him with his gaze, his heart shot up, feeling loved and praised and so good about himself.

as good as he felt about his body, sapnap wanted his body to feel really good, and he was getting impatient. he wanted it, and he wanted it now. it appeared as though the man on his left shoulder had noticed his greed and whispered into his ear, lighting his eyes up, for he gave his hips a little shake and gazed innocently at the camera, fighting off a sly smile at the response of arousal he had gotten from dream.

"do you like my ass, dream?" he cooed, reaching behind to grab at the thick flesh.

"sapnap," dream replied through gritted teeth, blush rising over his freckled face.

sapnap laughed at his expense, appreciating the way he seemed to be frozen in his chair, his fingers shaking to touch himself at the sight. he smirked, deciding his defiance wasn't enough, and grabbed a fistful of his own ass, squeezing it so that it bulged out between the gaps of his fingers and pulling at the cheek so that his pretty pink entrance was visible to the camera, to the screen recording, and to dream.

"look, dream," sapnap pouted over his shoulder. "'m so empty without you," he said, winking at the camera with his tight, empty asshole, pink and untainted. "need you so bad, dream...!" he whined, giving dream a look he knew would really work. " _need your big cock to fill me up, dream...!_ "

the whiny moan sapnap let out had dream feeling almost as if he were about to burst at the nose with blood, his face warmer than he had ever felt it before. his lips had parted in disbelief at the boy's mischief, and the image of his teasing entrance didn't leave his mind. he wanted to tell sapnap that his mouth felt empty too, not having his pink-peach coloured hole to suck on, not being able to plunge his tongue in between his walls and breach his cute, compact hole.

dream breathed firmly through his nose, pushing the filthy thoughts away, and clenched his hand into a fist. "you really like pissing me off, don't you, nick?" he murmured, tone hard and cold, sending shivers up and down sapnap's exposed skin.

sapnap feigned surprise as he placed his arms over the headboard again, simply presenting his ass the way it was, with the pale red marks of his hand fading slowly. 

"i pissed you off?"

"don't play fucking dumb."

sapnap bit his lip. his thighs tensed, and he instinctively tugging at the muscle of his entrance as if dream really was inside him. 

"but, dream! 'm just being a good kitty!" sapnap pouted. he waved his hips around again, like a cat waving its tail, and watched once more as dream's sinful gaze zoned in on the movement. 

"riling me up on purpose?" 

sapnap smiled cheekily. it was funny because dream couldn't even keep his eyes off of his butt as he spoke. it was like sapnap was the master instead, waving catnip in front dream who was taking it so easily.

"flaunting myself to my master," sapnap hummed confidently, finally behaving and staying still. "i think that makes me good, doesn't it, dream? come on, tell me i'm a good boy." 

dream didn't look at all amused by his playful antics, not charmed by the flutter of his eyelashes, or the sick sweet smile he shot him. he seemed to finally ground himself, eyes not shooting every second to the curves of his ass or the pretty shade of his palm seeping out of the milky white. 

"i believe i gave you an order, nick," dream said coolly, his frustration evident in the quirk of his eyebrows, a dent in the middle of his forehead making sapnap proud of his actions. 

"mm, could you repeat that for me, dream?" 

dream laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head as he looked down for a brief moment. "if i was over there, i'd already have you in tears," he murmured, and sapnap could feel it underneath his skin.

it wasn't a draft, no, it was too cold to be, that sent a full wave of shivers across sapnap's body as dream gazed at the camera, at him, with those gorgeously murky green eyes. they were too dark to pick apart but sapnap knew them, placed them in his memory from other occasions, and oh, how he loved to know that he was the artist who painted such a lustful shade.

"now listen carefully, my baby doll."

sapnap's eyes widened, the smug visage shattering to mold into one of humility. the nickname had him turning into mush, baby doll, and not only that, but his baby doll too. he looked away from the camera to wonder thoughtfully, concluding that he loved that name above all others, that it made him feel so, so pretty, and that he wanted to hear it more.

"you're going to spank yourself, and every time, i want you to hit yourself harder and shout my name." sapnap licked his lips and let out a soft little sigh, nodding.

playtime was over. 

"do you understand me?"

"yes...!"

he had stalled long enough, and it was clear he wasn't going to be getting his way.

"and what will you be calling me?"

sapnap blinked, glanced to his ceiling, then back at his phone. "um... dream?"

dream shook his head. "i've decided i want you to call me something else today."

sapnap's heart beat up into his throat, his chubby cheeks flaring with colour. "da...ddy?" he said owlishly, his face getting darker as he saw the humor morph into clay's features, an amused giggle flowing out of his lips. "huh...?!" he exclaimed, looking away quickly, too shy to keep watching him laugh at him. "cut it out, asshole! i only said what you wanted to hear!"

"oh, baby," he heard him chuckle fondly. "i meant clay."

sapnap could just die right there, with his skirt between his thighs and his ass exposed, cat ears slotted onto his head, the nineteen year old could just melt into a black and white and pink puddle.

"look at me." he could hear the smugness in his voice. "you can call me daddy if you want to." sapnap furrowed his brows, his lips turning pouty at the sound of his teasing. "nick," he said, and sapnap couldn't not take a glimpse his way, his name in that tone from those lips acting like a tug at his leash. "i wanna hear you shout it, actually."

"dream... seriously? i don't even know if my neighbours are home!" he cried, glancing around at the walls of his bedroom. 

"you should have thought about that before you started getting bratty." sapnap narrowed his gaze stubbornly, in favour of not taking the consequences of his actions. "now, do you understand me, nick?"

sapnap gulped, shaking away the little drop of sweat that was at his temple. he inhaled tightly, and said "yes, daddy...!"

he immediately he felt overcome by his senses - feeling dream's hungry gaze on his bottom, the lace and cotton of the maid dress against his skin, tasting the fowl flavour of his own saliva, building up and up on the pool of his tongue, and hearing the sound of dream's pleased purr from the phone, and the creak of his chair, most likely adjusting to get comfortable and watch sapnap in pain like the sadist he was.

"now, be a good kitten and punish yourself for daddy," sneered dream, a snarky chuckle dripping from the end of his words and humiliating sapnap. 

sapnap held onto his breath lightly as he reached behind his body and grabbed the flesh of his right ass cheek. he was gentle as first, simply feeling himself beneath his hand, until dream let out an audible sigh of his impatience and pressured him to do more than just touch.

"hurry up," dream scowled, and he frowned.

so, with silent words of affirmation to himself, he struck, lifting his hand and hitting swiftly against the round spot of his cheek. with furrowed brows, his eyes squeezed shut, he let out a shrill cry of, " _daddy!_ "

he let out a muffled whimper at the pain it brought him, the one clean slap to the cheek burning his skin. the feeling of fire dissipated from the center to the outwards edges until light pink freckled the surface, and dream wasn't cruel enough not to appreciate the sight. he stared in awe and immediately thought up hundreds of more possibilities; shades, bites, marks, all that he could do to taint sapnap and make him feel it shoot up his spine.

"what the hell was that?"

sapnap looked back with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"seriously? one pathetic hit and you're already starting to cry?" dream wasn't one to play nice, and he wouldn't start doing so now, even if sapnap looked as pretty as he did when he cried. "again, and harder this time."

sapnap's eyes twinkled with his tears as he asked in confirmation, "...how many times are you going to make me do it, drea- daddy?"

the dirty blonde was pleased with how quickly he corrected his slip up, as if he were afraid another mistake would mean more punishments.

"however many times i want to," he said, moving his gaming chair slowly around in such a casual way that it had sapnap gritting his teeth in frustration. "oh? does bratnap have a problem with that?"

"bratnap?!" 

"mm. i think it's fitting," dream smiled, looking away and averting his attention to his monitor, open with a main channel video he needed to finish editing.

sapnap frowned as they lost eye contact, given only the view of his side profile, face illuminated by the monitor screen. he didn't like having only half of his attention, and he liked it even less that the attention he did have was towards calling him that name.

"i'll be good again!" the only response he got from his plead was a scornful laugh from dream, who hardly even regarded the phone screen to look at his sorry face.

sapnap shifted in defeat, about to sit down, when dream snarled in an annoyance that made his ringed cock jump up excitedly.

"did i tell you to fucking move? keep your ass up."

he let out a pant of breath, cheeks flaring with heat as it felt as if dream's voice had flicked the tip of his cock, the pleasure jittering throughout the whole of it. he obeyed, thrusted himself up towards the camera and returned his hand to the same cheek, still hot from the previous slap.

"does it turn you on when i snap at you, you stupid slut?" 

sapnap moaned helplessly, his maid dress feeling tighter on his body. he nodded, desperate, for dream's voice, his tuts, his fierce glare, for his own hand to be his and for him to hit him as hard as he deserved. he wanted to feel his fingers dig into his skin, wanted dream to drag his ass apart and he wanted to feel his fingers dig inside of him with no mercy.

he exhaled, dragged his nails across his cheek and smacked himself. " _daddy!_ " he yelped.

dream watched from the corner of his eye, as breathless as sapnap was, and gripped his computer mouse. 

"harder," he murmured, adoring dark crescents and the drags of pink that followed from them.

another slap, and a harder cry. "daddy!"

dream bit over his bottom lip. "harder." 

"daddy!"

his eyelashes fluttered as a haze washed over them. he tipped his head back but kept his eyes on his screen, his left hand dropping from his keyboard and pressing lazily into his covered boner.

" _harder_ ," he growled at first, voice dropping to needy hiss.

dream felt it in his cock as sapnap exclaimed for the final time, louder than had done so before, in negligence of his neighbours on either side of him. " _da-ddy!_ " he screamed, the cry broken by a hiccup and the harsh slap against his cheek resonating with it.

his abused cheek shook deliciously, sapnap's hand print burning into his skin and daring for dream to imprint a mark right over it, like how couples pressed their hands together to see the difference in size, except their way of doing it felt much more enticing to dream. it was a good, hard smack, and dream could feel the heat of it on his tongue. with the other cheek sitting right next it, clean and white, dream wished to create a reflection and replicate the punishment on the other side.

dream listened, head spinning and palm still grazing his erection in a smooth rhythm. he took it all in as sapnap wasn't done there. a long length of a high pitched moan was let out of his mouth, intertwining with his choked sobs until all he could do was mewl quietly at the after effects of his pleasure.

he staggered against his headboard and dropped down to lean against his pillows, sitting fully on his forearms and knees. 

"did you..." dream breathed softly, hardly believing what he was seeing and hearing. "did you just cum?"

sapnap didn't reply for a while, and dream let him rest, pleased with just staring at his reddening ass. he enjoyed his shuddering breath, the stuttering whimpers and the ways his sock clad thighs wouldn't stop trembling from his knees to keep his body up. 

"baby doll? you okay?" he asked softly. he smiled oddly as sapnap let out a squeak. "like that, do you?"

sapnap sighed deeply. he separated his thighs, his skirt falling down, and slowly he returned to sitting on his calves, though not without hissing as he sunk down and this time facing his camera. 

dream's lips parted in appreciation at sapnap's face cheeks, just as red and hot and beautiful as his ass. he could taste the salt of his tears on his tongue and feel the damp roughness of his skin over his lips. the waves of his hair were mussed across his forehead though the cat ears sat secure on his head.

sapnap lifted the skirt and dream's eyes dropped. the tip of his dick was dripping with cum, the ring around the base of it keeping it hard, twitching and upright. 

"daddy," he frowned, looking up at dream. "i got my skirt all wet..."

"oh, fuck you." dream was never going to get that video edited.

sapnap fell into a fit of giggles at the reaction, letting the skirt of the maid dress fall down to lay against his dick. dream thought for a moment how ridiculous he was, thinking he was cute and sweet and wanting to kiss him lovingly, until he let himself chuckle along with the boy.

"you can call me clay now," dream said gently. "if you want."

"clay," sapnap pouted, shuffling with a light wince. "one side of my butt hurts."

"want me to kiss it better, baby?" 

sapnap rolled his eyes, reaching for one of the water bottles and taking a quick sip out of it. "'s your fault."

"there's no teaching you, is there?" dream muttered half heartedly, taking his hand off of his hard cock.

sapnap didn't respond. in fact, he turned rather silent. dream turned back and grimaced as he found the younger fiddling with the edges of his skirt.

"sapnap, don't do it," he murmured.

sapnap smiled devilishly. "but, daddy," he cooed, folding the material up, smirking as he watched dream's eyes follow the movement. "i've spilled my milk," he pouted, taking two of his fingers and scraping up the thick cum that stained his skirt. dream watched his fingers rise to his lips, before he murmured, eyebrow rising slightly, "and good kittens clean up their messes, right?"

dream's mouth dried up as sapnap's tongue slipped out of his lips and licked up the pearls of cum that drizzled slowly down his fingers. he glided his tongue in between, collecting as much of it as he could, until his eyes were fluttering closed to suck haphazardly on his fingers. dream's chest rose and fell, imagining that those pretty lips were wrapped around his cock instead, taking his dick until he choked. as sapnap hummed, he wished to feel the vibrations, his velvety tongue against his slit, and to see the jewels in his eyes as he struggled to keep everything in his mouth.

"baby doll," he said.

sapnap opened his eyes, slobbering against his hand. he looked gorgeous, so, so gorgeous that dream's heart ached along with his cock.

dream pulled his sweatpants down and lifted his dick out of its confinements. "let's get off together."

sapnap grinned wickedly and they moved like clockwork. he laid down on his bed and propped his legs up, his spread ass and sagging balls in front of the camera.

with his wet fingers, he circled the digits around his hole, gazing at the ceiling and wondering if anything was real, if it was all a fever dream he had convinced himself to be reality. he never thought he could feel so good, was never brave enough to explore his body the way he had been doing since he had started playing games with dream. he wanted to always feel this good, the electricity underneath his skin and the tightness of his ball, wanting to cum and cum until he couldn't bare to stay conscious for another second.

"what are you thinking about?" 

"you - fucking me," sapnap mumbled.

dream laughed.

"you make me feel so good, dream," sapnap whined, pushing into his entrance gently, his impatience wanting him to plunge the dildo in raw but his sensibility telling him that he would hurt himself. 

"use the lube, baby."

sapnap responded with another whine. he enjoyed when dream gave him instructions as much as he enjoyed not following his orders. 

"do you know what i want from you?" 

"tell me, dream."

"i want you to fuck yourself with three fingers, okay, baby? and find your sweet spot for me." 

sapnap hastily uncapped the bottle of lube and reached behind himself, letting it drop messily over his balls. he moaned lowly, eyes fluttering closed, at the coolness that drooled slowly down his ass crack.

he smiled to himself as he caught dream's small in take of breath. "like what you see, daddy?" he said teasingly.

dream did like what he saw, the lube mocking him as it caught onto sapnap's asshole. it was so erotic, the thick substance slithering down until sapnap caught it with his fingers and rubbed it in and around his fluttering entrance. 

"you're so pretty, sapnap," groaned dream, reaching to the side to grab at the lotion on his cupboard. "wanna fuck you so bad," he sighed, lathering the cream over his dick and groaning softly at the feeling. "it should be me there. my fingers."

sapnap drawled out a hum as he coated his fingers with the lube and closed his eyes, pushing slowly into himself. he could feel his heart in his chest, beating hardly, and the light callouses of dream's hand, holding his length and opening him up. 

he imagined himself hauled over dream's lap, his spanked ass still burning from the punishment and dream's hand rubbing over the redness cruelly, making him feel the string over and over.

he'd look over his shoulder innocently, wondering how he ended up in his master's lap in the first place, when all he was supposed to be was a maid, servicing dream with dusting the crevices of his house, not by giving his body to him.

dream would cup his cheek to the side, murmuring _baby doll_ 's and _good boy_ 's to him for being so patient, and he would push his thick finger in. 

sapnap writhed on his bed as the fantasy made his gut churn. "clay," he cried quietly, fucking himself with one finger, his ass opening up and up to welcome him.

"does it hurt, baby?" 

sapnap shook his head, mind too hazy to realise dream couldn't see him. "no," he said. "no, feels good, dream. feels like you."

"feels like me? but you don't know what i feel like." the light sound of the lotion slicking up and down dream's cock only turned sapnap on even more, making him want to mimic his rhythm, fuck into himself in time with dream fucking into his hand.

sapnap whined needily. "don't remind me!" he cried, his tongue slipping out of his mouth as he gasped, getting faster and faster. 

dream licked his lips, wanting to kiss at sapnap's balls. they were bouncing with his movements, full and swollen. he wanted to fuck sapnap on his fingers and drag his lips from his balls all the way to the tip of his cock. 

"i'm thicker than that." he smirked to himself. "add a finger, sapnap. remember what you said, doll? you want me to fill you up with my big cock."

sapnap sighed desperately, eyes rolling up as he closed them. "your big cock," he whispered, pushing a second digit against his opening hole and moaning quietly. 

sapnap would whine against the leather sofa of his office, laid over his lap with dream's two fingers entering him. the intrusion would make his cat tail waver in the air, his entire body filling with the pleasure of dream's fingers rubbing against his textured walls.

"you like that, kitty?" 

"yes," sapnap moaned.

"thinking about my dick, kitty?"

"yes...!" he cried, loving the squelching sound of his ass parting for dream, the sound of dream's breathy moans and his hand going up and down his wet cock. 

sapnap would wriggle his ass, desperate to perch himself on dream's knuckles. dream would shove him back down onto his lap, bark out a command for him to stay still and to not get ahead of himself, that he wasn't the one in control.

the friction of sapnap's cock against the roughness of dream's dress pants would be so delicious he would do it again, brave enough to struggle harder. he'd wince at the hand that pushed against his waist and slammed him back down, and then he would let out a tearful cry as dream spanked him again, for being a bad boy and disobeying him.

"such a little slut," dream growled, matching his pace. "you like it rough and hard, don't you?"

dream's fingers would go harder and harder, and sapnap would clench onto the edges of the sofa, his nails making indents into the leather that dream would scold him for later. cries and whines and mewling moans would echo in dream's office, other maids dusting outside in the hallway, but neither of the men would care, focused rather on fueling their arousals. 

"mm, yes!"

he wanted dream to take him to his large, grand mahogany desk and fuck him over it, wanted his sprawled, open, chewed up body to knock the office stationary every where. he wanted fucking into his tight ass to be his only priority, so much so that the important business papers flying across the room would the very last thing on his mind. the only thing important to dream would be planting his hot, thick seed into his dirty, gaping hole.

"want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk?" 

and then dream would leave him there, dripping all over the desk from his throbbing hole. the cum would ooze out, slide down his ass, and puddle, and sapnap would be the one to have to clean it. with his maid dress in tatters, the crown on his head bent to the side, and his cat ears flat against his head in fatigue, sapnap would lick the cum away slowly, dream's hand guiding him by his neck.

"such a bad maid. you came all over my desk like the dumb cockslut you are," dream would growl, shoving his face so far into the desk sapnap would develop a boner all over again.

"yes! yes!" sapnap cried in real time. "dream! oh, dream, right there, dream, _right there!_ "

his body jumped, bed rocking against his wall and creaking with his cries. he had found it, that spot inside of him that belonged to dream, had his name on it. 

dream, with his dick still in his hand, grabbed the remote of the vibrating dildo and placed it closer to him. he hadn't cum yet, although the tip of his cock was wet with it, for the sight of sapnap's beautiful hole and the sound of his hypnotizing moans were irresistible. 

"sapnap," he said firmly. dream licked his lips, enticed, as sapnap froze immediately, breathing harshly as his fingers paused, still nestled prettily inside of him. "sit up."

sapnap whined, thrusting into himself still, though slower and unsurely.

"i said, sit up." dream rolled his eyes at his defiance. "i know you want it bad but you'd better listen to your order if you want it at all."

sapnap replied dumbly, mind whirling. he took his fingers out of his ass, the lube and spit making a trail as he did so, and he sat up like a poor little ragdoll, thrown across the room and onto his bed. 

"you didn't cum, dream?" he mumbled.

"no, baby, i didn't."

sapnap frowned. "no fair." he was so absent, mind clouded by his pleasure, and dream found it cute, wishing to fuck him stupid the same way. 

dream smirked. "you wanna make daddy cum?"

sapnap nodded, his eyes widening for a moment. 

"well, you have to lube your toy up too, baby," dream hummed. he rose a challenging eyebrow towards the camera, and said coyly, "you think you can do that, doll? think you can make me cum?"

"think i can't?"

sapnap adjusted himself on the bed so that his chest was pressed against the covers. his back arched and his ass hovered in the air behind him. he grinned at the camera, his hands holding the base of the dildo in front of him, his lips centimeters away from the plastic tip.

"daddy," he said cheekily. "want me to suck you off?" 

dream laughed a little, and starting touching himself again, hissing at the sensitivity. "suck me off good, kitten," he moaned quietly, head beginning to whirl.

sapnap didn't drop his gaze, staring directly at the camera, into dream's eyes, as he opened his mouth and let his spit curl over his bottom lip. dream watched the foam drop onto the tip of the purple dildo in enchantment, and fall slowly around the length, until sapnap raised the hand from the base and rubbed it in.

the fantasy wasn't foreign to dream. countless times he had sat at his desk and gotten himself off, imagining that his lubed up hand was actually the tight, wet cavern of sapnap's small mouth. he imagined himself to be streaming, to have thousands of people watching him, unknowing of the boy crouched underneath his desk and sucking him off. he felt sapnap's hands against his inner thighs, tickling his sensitivity and riling him up even more. he felt the searing heat of sapnap's throat against the slit of his head, brushing up and around the throbbing curves and forcing dream to turn away from his mic. 

sapnap had never given a blowjob before, but he had watched enough porn respectively, as a nineteen year old virgin, to know what he was supposed to do and how he could turn dream on.

he did it effortlessly too, licked his thin lips and attached them around the bulbous head of the dildo while dream followed his actions, encased the head of his own cock with his hand and rubbed the heel of his palm into it. sapnap sucked, rubbed his tongue into the slit, while dream tightened his hand into a fist, teased his own slit too and moaned, pretending sapnap was right there and doing it for him.

"so good at this," dream murmured, closing his eyes.

the mental image of sapnap beneath his desk cultivated itself in his mind again. he wanted to brush his fingers through his hair and push him further down, let the mic pick up the sound of him gurgling around it. he wanted to sigh in pleasure, watch the stream chat whirl passed in curiosity of what the sound was, and he wanted to see those glassy orbs looks up in panic at him.

"makes me think," he breathed, looking hazily at the phone screen and finding sapnap's mouth half way down the dildo. "whether you've done this before," he purred, tugging his shaft up and down, groaning as sapnap looked up at him innocently. "have you, baby? have you given someone else head?"

sapnap shook his head quickly, mouth still stuffed. 

"you have, haven't you?" sapnap's mouth moved slightly against the dildo as he lubed it up more with his spit. "my slutty maid," dream laughed lowly. "your mouth has been places. you wouldn't be doing so well if that wasn't the case." 

sapnap denied it once more, going further and further down the fake cock until dream could only see the base of it. it was beautiful, his face losing its colour, the curves of his cheeks glistened with tears, and his cat ears perching so cutely on top of his head. it was too much for dream when sapnap squeezed his tears out and looked up at the camera, his entire body shaking as he choked on the dildo yet willed himself to stay down on it.

dream would mute his mic completely, make the viewers, and george who was on call with him, wonder what he was occupied with, and he'd shove his seed down sapnap's throat and give him no choice but to try to swallow it, let out a long, drawling guttural moan until his high came down and all he could was breathe.

"d-dream...!" sapnap coughed harshly, his arms wobbling, struggling to keep him upright on his bed. 

"fuck..." dream's breathing was ragged as he gazed down at his tainted hand, speckled with his cum, the head of his cock still oozing it out slowly. he looked up as he heard another choked sob from sapnap and said gently, "sap? what's your colour?"

sapnap coughed. "g-green," he whispered, finally lifting himself up and sitting up. he let out a shuddering breath and shot dream a sleazy grin. "is.. that all.. you got?"

in that moment, as he wiped off the cum and lotion from his hand and dick, and watched sapnap catch his breath and rub at the front of his neck, dream knew it, that he was in love with the boy sitting on call hundreds of miles away from him. it wasn't exactly conventional. usually people realized it while they were bathing in the stars, when they're significant other looked prettier than the lights above, but dream thought sapnap looked way more gorgeous than that, with his face blown up with red and his skirt sticking to his legs.

dream couldn't imagine feeling any less than he did then.

"dream~," sapnap sang, voice raspy with all his cock sucking. "are you bowing out already?"

dream threw the soiled tissues away and returned to his desk. he smiled appreciatively at the screen, at sapnap, sitting with his thighs spread and his fingers bouncing giddily against them, waiting for the next moment of their little game.

"no." suddenly, he felt a longing in his chest that hurt, realising the distance between them, that they would be stuck doing these things over the phone until everything was safe. he shook his head, left those thoughts for a rainy day. "i think you need to consider bowing out, baby doll."

sapnap scoffed. "i just choked on a silicone cock for you."

dream grinned, liking the way the vulgar words sounded on sapnap's tongue.

the younger gazed down in wonder at the purple toy, glistening with his slobber. "i wanna put it in me," he murmured hungrily.

"you want to?"

sapnap nodded eagerly. he flexed the muscles in his entrance and felt so achingly empty, missing a part that should have been dream's perfect penis. he wanted it, wanted to feel the veins from underneath his tongue shake against his walls, wanted the head to tease his prostate the way dream would; he wanted to fall into the shackles of being owned by his cock and depend on it to function every single day. as he gazed down at the wet toy, he felt like he would die if he didn't shove it into his ass in the next five minute.

"tell me to do it, dream," sapnap gasped desperately, practically bouncing to get it inside of him. "tell me, tell me, tell me to put it in...! please...!"

he had fallen, fallen into the role so hard. dream felt bewitched watching him gasp and beg and slobber from just the look of the dildo.

"put it in," dream said finally, heart skipping a beat at the adorable flash of life in sapnap's eyes. "with more lube. i know you're excited, but i don't want you to hurt yourself."

"yes!" sapnap celebrated, and oh, how awful dream felt as he found him adorable more than anything else. 

for the sake of himself, dream looked away and only watched from his peripheral vision. in a haste to fill himself up, sapnap dropped a dollop of the lube up and around the toy and eagerly began jacking it off, rubbing the lube in and mixing it up with his spit. he looked so slutty in his outfit, practically worshipping for the toy. dream was so glad he had made the decision to record the entire thing, although he couldn't doubt the image of sapnap then would burn in his memory forever.

"get in as far as you can; fuck your sweet spot on it a little. can you do that for me, doll?"

"watch me, dream." he looked away from his monitor and found sapnap practically begging him to by the eyes. "please...!"

dream watched. he watched sapnap return to his position on his back, hike his legs and skirt up, and he watched slowly as his gaping, fluttering hole welcomed the head of the dildo courteously. he listened too, to the sharp, surprised gasp that came from above, and he imagined sapnap's face curled up in endearing naivety, for he had never had something so big and thick inside of him. 

"take it slow," he said lowly, and he smiled as sapnap whimpered back to him.

as cruel as he may have been to sapnap, he would make sure to sink into him kindly. hands would rub at his thighs, kneed into the flesh lovingly, and he'd make sure the boy only felt comfort in sucking him in. dream would appreciate the slowness himself, find pleasure in watching every inch get swallowed by his wet, desperate heat. his tongue would slide over his teeth watching his dick disappear into sapnap's begging, pleading ass, and as they attached to each other, he'd sigh at the tightness and closeted feeling of his walls.

"how's it feel?" he murmured.

sapnap was in tears. he sniffled, and dream blinked.

"are you crying already?"

"it feels good!"

dream was in disbelief for a moment before he smiled. of course, his sapnap would leave him breathless for just a moment and then make him feel so warm. 

"you don't know what you do to me, sapnap," he sighed, and he meant it so much more than sapnap would have realized. "crying? before i've even turned it on?"

sapnap kept the dildo in with one hand and brushed his nose with the other, letting out another small whimper. "can't help it...! your cock feels so, so, so good...!" he started moving the dildo, pulled it right out before plunging it back in, and another shrill cry made dream feel awfully lightheaded. "dream!" sapnap gasped, pushing the dildo in further with every new push. "dream!" he cried again, the head brushing so lovingly against his prostate.

"sapnap, hear me, baby?"

"mm!"

"i want you to put it in just where it feels good the most, yeah? and i want you to sit the way you were before, thighs spread, like the little fuckdoll you are."

sapnap whined lowly, pressing the dildo in, the tip nuzzling his prostate so well. "fuckdoll...?" he mumbled as he rose again to sit back on his bum, calves folded beside him as if he were straddling dream himself.

"my fuckdoll. you look like it, don't you?"

sapnap gazed at himself, and liked what he saw. he liked how slutty he was for dream - his clothes were stained with his cum, his eyes were dark and hazy, and it really did look like dream had fucked him so good he had forgotten his own name. he was a fuckdoll, a cockslut, a dirty catmaid that only knew how to clean with his mouth and from the shoes of his perfect master.

"mm, i do," he said.

"you like that?"

sapnap nodded, eagerly bouncing and gasping as the dick rubbed up against him from his movement. "yours!" he slurred. "daddy's fuckdoll!"

"you'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

"anything!"

"let me do anything to you, right?"

"mm! i'm yours, i'm yours!"

it was cute how fucked over he seemed to be, and dream couldn't help but keep playing with him.

"please! please! 'm all yours, your slut, your kitten, fuckdoll, anything, please! fuck me, daddy, fuck m- _MMF!_ "

sapnap bounced up, his hands curled up into hard, white fists against his tensed up thighs as the dildo whirred to life inside of him, buzzing against his prostate. he let out a beautiful shriek that reverberated against his bedroom walls at the sudden shock of it, hard gasps following.

"dream- _aaah!_ " he cried, a symphony to the older's ears.

dream smirked as he the dildo continued to vibrate against him on the lowest setting. he watched sapnap unconsciously rise from his bed, the toy working up and up inside his ass. dream liked to play, that's why it wasn't even for him to see sapnap pant and gasp and whine in pleasure.

he flicked his thumb up, and immediately sapnap began to choke on his own moans. he had skipped a level, just because he could, and not even after a few more seconds of the moderate vibrations did sapnap's throbbing cock explode up and all over his frilly chest. 

fat, rolling tears stained his face, his dress, and fell against the cum spewed everywhere. sapnap hiccupped, clenching his skirt, and cried, his cock shaking against his wet, clothed stomach, cum still spurting out on and off.

"dream...!" he cried, voice shaking. "so good, so good...! cock so good!" he kept babbling, his voice barely coming out, from the damage done to his throat and the tears overcoming him. 

"touch yourself."

sapnap did as he was told, and let out another small shriek, his worn out dick sensitive to even the slightest brush of touch. he pouted, eyes brimming with even more tears as he looked at dream for guidance.

"oh, baby," he said fondly. "you're so fucked out, you can't even touch yourself anymore, hm?"

"dream.." sapnap sniffled. "look after me..!"

"take the ring off, baby."

sapnap followed, his entire body trembling. it slid right off, what with his dick wet with his own cum, and sapnap felt like he could cum again right then and there. his whole body could feel the overstimulation, the fatigue of cumming multiple times scorching his arms and legs, thighs quivering as if he were covered in snow. 

dream smiled. he figured he could show just a little bit of his mercy. sapnap had been a good boy, save for the moments of brattiness. he had served him well, been a good kitten, his behaved little maid, and dream could only treat him for being as such.

"i'm gonna put it on, just a little, 'kay? get rid of that pretty thing," he murmured. "one last time, 'kay?"

sapnap nodded, and dream switched it on.

he felt so good, so challenged, so pushed over the edge.

"such a good boy today."

but he didn't think he could go on any longer if he wanted to stay conscious and not simply pass out. 

"so precious and pretty."

he sat weakly, head hanging low, and he mewled, tears flowing as pleasure tickled against the abused spot and spiked up his spine. 

"my baby doll." dream's gentle words made him cry harder, for as much of his cock he felt inside of him, as many of his fingers, as many of his kisses against his body, his teeth, bites, pushes and shoves, sapnap felt his love. 

"...dream!" he cried finally, as he felt the final knot inside of his stomach unfold. 

"cum."

and he did so. he came on command, his poor, worn out dick squirting all over his dress once more. dream gazed at the screen in fascination, watching him weep, fall onto his chest and tremble, his body curling up as if he really were a frail little kitten.

"clay," sapnap whispered. "clay..." he mumbled louder.

"are you okay?" dream said softly. 

"i love you," he said tiredly, eyes barely open anymore as he shifted to lie across his bed. he felt disgusting, wet from his ass, wet all over his skirt, sweat matting his hair across his forehead, his entire body sticky and gross, but inside he felt fulfilled and warm, satisfied.

the worst feeling was after the fun, when dream couldn't hold him to his chest, kiss him and comfort him.

"i love you too, nick."

dream swore to himself he would make it happen soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending got so weak because i got so SICK AND TIRED I USED UP ALL OF MY WORDSSSSS THIS TOOK SO LONG FRJEKFDJKFJKSFJKSDJFK  
> the way it gets progressively worse and worse in quality but i never promised quality here <3
> 
> twt @nihilisums !!! comment!!! subscribe!!! follow!!! enjoy!!!


End file.
